The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically detecting a kind of serial signal used in BER (Bit Error Rate) measurement, and more particularly to an apparatus for automatically detecting a clock signal, a data signal, a sync signal and a validity signal from among four kinds of serial signals outputted from an apparatus for demodulating a modulated signal, and outputting the detected signals to a BER measurement apparatus.
Conventional BER measurement apparatuses, such as “7706A-001 TS TRANSMISSION TESTER” available from EIDEN Co., Ltd., are provided with four input terminals for receiving a clock signal, a data signal, a sync signal and a validity signal (refer to the outside view of the product shown in Non-patent Document 1 described below). Based on a clock signal, a data signal, a sync signal and a validity signal supplied to the four terminals, the conventional BER measurement apparatus measures BER of the data signal.
[Nonpatent Document 1] EIDEN Co., Ltd., “7706A-001 TS TRANSMISSION TESTER.”